


The Heart of a Unicorn

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Inspired by 'The Last Unicorn' movie and song, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: When his father falls ill and the doctor have given up on him, Thomas sets out on a journey to find the only cure that could possibly save him - the tear of a unicorn.





	The Heart of a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear mariothellama,
> 
> I wish you a very happy birthday! I hope you already had some fun and a lot of presents to unwrap on your special day. :-*  
> I'm very sorry for beings this late with my own but I only came back home half an hour ago. I had this story in my head for a year now but it was still surprisingly hard to writde onto 'paper'. I really, really hope that you will like your gift even if is a bit different from my usual writing (meaning, no smut but it really wouldn't suited this story).

 

 

**The Heart of a Unicorn**

 

 

_“The purest of hearts alone  
might live to see a unicorn._

_A creature as beautiful as the stars in the night  
but wistful and sad like a dying light._

_One glance and profound peace is known,  
its loss one will forever bemoan._

_Pure of heart alone  
Can only be a unicorn.”_

_\-- Old folklore poem –_

 

Ever since Thomas had been a young boy, he had dreamt of one day seeing a unicorn. Stories of them were plenty but most of them were just the made-up tales of elderly men wanting some attention in their old days.

Unicorns were so rare and shy that a lot of people had stopped believing they even existed. Thomas however would never, not only because it would mean that a part of the child within him would die with it but because of his father.

Jupp Heynckes was a man with a kind heart, never hesitating to offer his help to those in need which had earned him the love of their whole village.

Thomas had only been eight years old when his mother had passed away due to a severe disease and he had been alone with his father and younger siblings Mathilda and Joshua.

Though the loss of their mother had weighed heavy on their hearts, the four of them had grown closer and stronger as a family and now - almost twenty years later – the thought of her brought a wistful smile onto their faces instead of filling their hearts with grief.

Until Mr. Heynckes fell ill one day. It was a night in early spring when Joshua had run for the doctor at the other side of the village while Thomas and Mathilda had cared for their father. A night in early spring when the doctor had told them that their father would die soon and there was no cure.

“I suppose he has until winter,” the doctor had informed them. “When the days are getting dark and the nights are getting cold, he will pass away.”

It was the morning after they had received this shocking news that Thomas made the decision to leave his home. Not to run away from the inevitable but to follow the only hope he had left. To find the one remedy that according to the legends could cure all ills.

The tear of a unicorn.

 

***

 

And so the months passed while Thomas was travelling the world.

He followed the many stories of unicorn sightings, most of them so old that there was no one left to remember them but he never found even just a clue.

Spring turned to summer. Summer turned to autumn.

And as more and more leafs began to fall off the trees, Thomas was slowly losing hope.

He had known that his search for a unicorn would not be easy. Many men had travelled the world all their lives without ever finding one but Thomas was nothing if not determined. But time was slipping through his fingers.

Even if he still found a unicorn before the harsh winds of winter came, he had no idea if he would even manage to make it back home in time. The lands he was ranging were unfamiliar to him and he had no idea how far he truly was away from home if he rode back directly.

But this had no importance as long as he didn’t have the cure.

If there were only few people who had ever seen a unicorn, there were even less who had been gifted with one’s tear. Because unicorns only showed themselves to the purest of hearts and their tear contained part of their magic.

Thomas had thought that his wish to heal his father would be enough for a unicorn to show itself but now he realized how naïve this thought had been. Having a noble reason didn’t make him pure-hearted. Maybe he was not as pure of heart as he had thought. Or maybe there was really no such thing as a unicorn. The thought was devastating.

 

It was a day in late September when the young wanderer reached a small village where he hoped to stay the night. His auburn horse Storm was trotting along the path with as much enthusiasm as its owner – meaning none at all – until they reached the small tavern.

Thomas dismounted Storm and tied him to the post by the watering place, stroking the young stallion’s neck while he was watching the exhausted Storm start to drink greedily. It had been over a week since they had last been in civilization and they had to make do with the little food and water they had left since then.

Feeling someone’s eyes on him, Thomas turned around to find a man coming his way from the entrance of the village. He was clad in a simple, grey robe to protect himself from the harsh wind and his boots were dirty as though he had been walking through muddy ground for days. He was rather young, maybe ten years Thomas’ senior but his bright green eyes appeared older somehow.

He seemed to look Thomas up and down for a moment before stating. “You are not from around here.”

“You’re right, sir,” Thomas responded politely. “I have been wandering for over six months now but I still haven’t found what I’m looking for.”

The stranger tilted his head curiously. “And what is that? What would prompt a man like you to leave his safe home and not return even after all this time?”

Thomas sighed heavily. “My father is ill and the doctors said there is no cure. He will most likely die in the coming months. I set out to find the only thing that could possibly help him now.”

The man’s eyes lit up in understanding. “The tear of a unicorn.”

Thomas only nodded. He expected to be laughed at like most other people had done when he had told them of his journey, calling him a fool for believing in such childish magic. But nothing of the kind came.

Instead the stranger came closer to stroke along Storm’s sweaty flank. “You have a beautiful horse, young man. A strong stallion who is in very good shape despite your long journey with limited luxuries.” His eyes returned to Thomas. “I suppose you take care of him alone?”

“His name is Storm,” Thomas replied and he was unable to keep the pride out of his voice. “His mother Shadow was a gift from my father when I turned sixteen and I took care of them both since.”

The stranger accepted that with a nod, just when Storm tilted his head to the side to nuzzle his hand. The man chuckled. “You seem to like your master very much, Storm?” As though the horse had understood every single word, it neighed loudly and pushed his head affectionately against Thomas’ chest.

Thomas watched them with fascination and now that he looked closely, he could see that the stranger’s fingertips were hovering above Storm’s flank, moving in circular motions. “You’re a wizard!” Thomas exclaimed awestruck.

The stranger smiled. “Indeed I am. The misery of your heart was drawing me to you and seeing the purity within you, I had to answer.”

Thomas looked away. “You don’t need to flatter me. If I was as pure of heart as you claim, a unicorn would have already shown itself to me.” He could not help sounding bitter.

The wizard watched him for a moment before motioning for him to follow him into the tavern. “Come inside, Thomas. Let your muscles rest and fill your stomach with warm soup. That will do your spirit a world of good.”

Thomas followed him with a frown. “I can’t remember telling you my name.”

“You didn’t need to give it to me,” the older one responded with a smirk. “I’m a wizard after all.”

The tavern was full of people from the village – old and young, from blacksmiths to peasants – and there was even music playing in some corner.

The wizard shoved Thomas to a free chair before making his way towards the counter and probably get them some food. The man sitting opposite of Thomas now eyed him curiously.

He was tall - even taller than Thomas who was no small man by any means – and slightly older, with a broad frame, dark brown eyes and a neatly trimmed beard. “Are you a friend of Miroslav’s?”

“Miroslav?” Thomas repeated dumbfounded.

The man pointed towards the counter. “The guy who came with you. He is a quaint old man who shows up in this village every few years for as long as I remember. Talks crazy stuff most of the times. I’d say the age is getting to him but he has always been that way.”

Thomas realized with a start that most people in this village most likely didn’t know that Miroslav was a wizard. But if he kept coming back here every few years, then how had no one ever wondered that he wasn’t aging?

Belatedly the man’s description of ‘quaint old man’ registered and he swallowed before letting his gaze drift to Miroslav leaning against the counter as he waited for their order. “How old do you think he is?”

“No idea,” the guy replied with a shrug. He took a large sip from his beer before adding. “From his looks I’d say eighty years old maybe? I’m honestly surprised whenever he shows up here because I keep expecting him to just die.”

Thomas ground his teeth in anger though he was wise enough not to pick a fight with the man. “I thought he was younger,” was all he said.

The man leaned forward on his elbows, suddenly looking interested. “So what brings you to such a faraway land?”

Thomas hesitated, not feeling comfortable with telling the stranger about the unicorns. Which was ridiculous because earlier he had had no qualms telling Miroslav about it and if he didn’t ask the people on his way, he would never get a hint.

“I’m searching for a unicorn.” He didn’t explain why.

The man’s eyes widened in surprise. “A unicorn? You’re a grown man and you seem like an intelligent guy, do you honestly believe in this stuff?”

Feeling defensive Thomas retorted with audible anger. “Actually I do. And there is an old story that the big forest behind this village is protected by a unicorn. So why wouldn’t I believe in it?”

The man held up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t mean any offense. I’m just curious because I have seen many strange things in my lifetime. I’m a hunter and I thought there was no animal in these woods that I haven’t seen until now. But I have never once found any proof that there might be such a thing like a unicorn.”

Before Thomas could reply, Miroslav who had appeared beside Thomas, intercepted. “That is why you will never get to see one, Sandro. Magic is not about proof, it is about belief.”

The man called Sandro gave Thomas an amused look. “See what I’m talking about? He is always saying stuff like that. You’re young and normal, I hope you won’t let him mess with your head.”

Thomas forced himself to smile. “Thank you, but I think I’m good.”

Sandro grabbed his mug of bear and with a last pitiful glance at Thomas, he left the pair alone.

Miroslav took his seat with a grim expression, pushing one of the steaming bowls towards him and starting to eat silently. Thomas watched him curiously. “Do you think I would listen to any word he said?”

“Why not?” Miroslav replied snappy. “You won’t find any man in this village who is more popular and _noble_.” He spat the last word like an insult.

“I don’t care what other people think,” Thomas told him confidently. “I didn’t have a good feeling about him right from the start. But with you it’s different. My heart tells me that I can trust you and that is enough for me.”

Miroslav looked pleasantly surprised by his words. “You’re very mature. For a human I mean.”

Thomas snorted. “Tell my father that, I bet he would disagree.”

But the tension had eased between them and finally Thomas could turn his attention to the soup in front of him. He hadn’t realized how hungry and cold he truly was until he started eating. When he was done, he was about to stand up and head outside to his horse. “I should try to get some food for Storm as well. He must be as exhausted as I am.”

“Don’t worry about him,” Miroslav told him instantly. “Your stallion won’t feel hunger or coldness tonight. It is already taken care of.”

Thomas stilled. “Did you use magic?”

“It needs to have some perks to meet a wizard, right?” Miroslav stood up and draped the cloak back over his shoulders. “I suggest we leave now before more curious humans start asking us questions. I already talked to the innkeeper and she prepared a guest room for you.”

Surprised by Miroslav’s foresightedness Thomas took a moment to respond. “That was very kind of you. But unfortunately I don’t have the money to afford a bed for the night. And you already paid for my soup.”

Miroslav didn’t stop until they had reached a small door at the upper floor. “You don’t need to concern yourself with this matter. Contrary to most other people in this village the innkeeper actually likes me and she still owes me a few favours. She was all too happy to repay one by offering my friend a place to sleep.”

Thomas felt himself smiling at Miroslav calling him that but he couldn’t help asking. “Are we even friends? We only met an hour ago.”

Miroslav gave him a bemused look as though he was lecturing a child. “Even people that have never met can be friends. And I really hope you see me as one considering you will be stuck with me for another two days.”

Thomas frowned. “Another two days? Why?”

“I thought you wanted to see a unicorn?” Miroslav inquired slowly. “And I happen to know the whereabouts of one.”

Thomas gaped at him. Of course he should have considered that a wizard might know unicorns better than humans ever could do, but he had never expected that this man might have seen one. “Really? And it is a two days’ ride away?”

“No,” Miroslav protested with a hint of annoyance. “It’s much closer. So close that it can probably feel your heart beating.”

Thomas resisted the sudden urge to look around as though he seriously expected a unicorn to be in the hallway of a tavern. He was aware that the wizard was not talking about the actual, physical heartbeat but Thomas’ aura. “But why did you just say that I would be stuck with you for ‘two days’?”

Miroslav gave him an indignant sigh. “Humans! It is as I said, the unicorn I’m thinking of is barely a few hours away but you and I will walk on the same path for two days. What’s not to get?”

Thomas blinked, feeling insanely stupid all of a sudden. “Sorry. I should probably go to bed now.”

“Indeed, you should,” Miroslav replied with a hint of affection. “We will see each other tomorrow.”

 

***

 

The next morning Thomas awoke better rested than he had in months. It had felt like ages ago that he had been lying on a soft mattress instead of a blanket on the hard ground and he had instantly fallen into a deep sleep.

When he got up to the first rays of sunlight shining into his room, he had the distinct feeling that he had been dreaming.

Of soft darkness. Warmth and strength under his fingertips. Eyes of the deepest blue and a voice like velvet filling his empty heart.

But the harder he tried to think about it, the hazier this strange dream became and by the time he was dressed and walking down the stairs, he wasn’t even sure any longer if he hadn’t made it up.

The innkeeper who turned out to be a nice, communicative woman in her late forties, had already prepared a large breakfast for him and she kept talking about her business, her family and her entire past until Thomas was done eating.

It wasn’t until he had saddled his horse and secured his belongings onto the latter’s back again that he realized he had no idea where to meet up with Miroslav. Was he supposed to wait here until the wizard showed up again? Or did he have a house here somewhere?

He looked around aimlessly, flinching when he heard a familiar voice coming from beside the tavern’s entrance. “He left.”

It was Sandro. He was sitting on a stool, apparently relaxed and carefree while he was polishing his gun absentmindedly.

Thomas swallowed nervously. “Who left?”

“Your friend. I saw him leaving the village an hour ago.” He watched Thomas with sympathy. “He is always like that. Appears and disappears without telling anyone. Sometimes he’s here, sometimes he’s there. Like a ghost.”

Thomas worked his jaw, trying not to feel disappointed. “Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?”

Sandro shook his head. “Not really.”

And so Thomas was on his own again. He contemplated waiting for the wizard, maybe there was a good explanation for his sudden departure but he had not made more than one step back towards the tavern when Storm neighed at him vehemently.

Thomas chuckled. “You want to ride again? Well, I suppose it won’t hurt if we stretch your legs for a bit.”

Storm neighed in approval once again. Thomas climbed onto his back, his thoughts still lingering on Miroslav when his horse started to trot of his own accord. Surprised by the behaviour of his usually so obedient stallion Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Well, someone is eager. Where are you taking us to, Storm?”

But Storm only walked faster along the way, out of the village and over the meadows towards the mountain in the distance. Thomas pulled at the reins to make his horse stop and turn around but Storm stubbornly ignored his attempts.

“Hey, boy, we can’t just leave!” Thomas complained. “We need to search for Miroslav, he was the closest lead to achieving our goal we ever had.”

But he could as well be talking to a wall, Storm wasn’t listening at all. Since there must be some important reason for his strange behaviour, Thomas gave up arguing and just let Storm show him whatever was so important.

The horse followed the path until they reached a crossroad, the left way leading to the next village while the right was losing itself in the deep, dark forest. Somehow Thomas wasn’t surprised at all when Storm instantly followed the latter.

After a few minutes the way suddenly ended and Storm came to a sudden halt. Thomas groaned slightly annoyed. “Are you happy now? Can we finally head back or do you want to stare at these atrocious things called ‘trees’ all day?”

Storm gave an indignant huff as though Thomas was the stupid one but before his owner could say something, a familiar figure appeared in front of them.

“Please don’t be angry with Storm,” Miroslav said softly. “It was I who gave him directions this morning, so that he would lead you to me.”

Thomas managed to close his open jaw after a long moment and he stared disbelieving between wizard and horse. “You two conspired against me?” Storm’s neighing sounded suspiciously like amused laughter.

“You were tired and would have forgotten half of my directions if I had told you,” Miroslav replied before motioning with his head to follow him. “Now dismount your horse and follow me. We have a long way to go.”

Thomas frowned. “Do you expect me to leave Storm here in the middle of the forest?”

“Technically we’re still near the edge of the forest,” Miroslav corrected him. “But you don’t need to worry. There is a stream nearby where your horse can drink while it is waiting for your return.”

Thomas did as he had been told and climbed off Storm’s back. “I suppose you won’t tell me if I ask where we are going.”

“It would be a stupid question you of all people should know the answer to. We are here to find your unicorn.”

Thomas shook his head in disbelief. “But how? Are you going to call for it and hope it will answer?”

Miroslav gave him an amused look. “A unicorn is no dog that you can call and it will show up. No, we are here so that the unicorn can come to us if it deems you worthy to see it.”

The cryptic answer silenced Thomas for a while and he quietly followed the wizard. How the latter could determine where they were going was however a mystery to him because to him the trees and moss-covered ground looked like no man had ever walked upon it.

“Why are there so few unicorns left?” he asked eventually. “In the old times there were many songs and poems written about them, describing incidences when a man got to see one.”

Miroslav sighed and he looked sad. “Because the magic in this world is dwindling more and more. The unicorns are slowly leaving this world, especially the old and powerful ones.”

“And the young ones?” Thomas could not help asking. “Why do we never see them?”

“Because there aren’t many young ones left,” Miroslav told him. “Unicorns are not born, they are made. Only an old and powerful unicorn could create one of his own but I do not know how this is possible. I have never been witness to the creation of a unicorn.” It was clear from his tone that he would not say anything more on that matter.

After a while Thomas dared to ask what had been on his mind since the day before. “How come that Sandro sees you as an old man? To me you look like you’re in your mid-thirties at best.”

His companion smiled. “This is the first good question you are asking me today. What Sandro sees is the face I show to all humans, the disguise of an old and feeble man. No sane person wants to have something to do with a crazy, old maniac which suits my purposes perfectly.” He paused and looked at Thomas warmly. “You however see my real face. Wizards are not immortal but our lifespan is of several centuries and we are aging only slowly.”

Thomas thought about that for a moment. “Have you been born a wizard? I thought one had to learn the craft.”

“Both,” Miroslav replied as cryptic as ever. “We are born with a special skillset but have no access to it until we begin to study magic. If such a child would grow up without a mentor but among ordinary humans, it would live and die as a human as well.”

The forest was getting darker now but Thomas barely realized it. He suddenly felt incredibly comfortable and he had to suppress the childish urge to take off his shoes and walk upon the cool ground with bare feet. “But how come that I am the only one who could see through your disguise?”

Suddenly Miroslav was smiling benevolently. “You are not the only one.” At Thomas’ confused gaze he added. “ _He_ can too.”

And when he pulled back a thick branch hindering their way, Thomas suddenly found himself standing in front of a beautiful lake. It was a small one but the trees around it seemed to grow larger and stronger, almost building a canopy of branches and trees that kept it hidden in the forest. Though there was barely any sunlight coming through the giant trees, the water seemed to glow in a silver light from the inside. The lake alone would have rendered Thomas speechless but it was the figure in its middle that drew all his attention.

The man bathing in the lake was gliding elegantly through the water, apparently too lost in the sensation to notice them. His raven hair was short and clinging to his forehead as his head submerged from the water. It seemed like the lake was rather shallow because he was able to stand in it as he now took a few steps to the shore, his torso breaking inch by inch through the surface. His skin was fair and seemed to reflect the light coming from the water but it was most likely just a trick of the eye. His body, Holy God, Thomas couldn’t turn his eyes away from the sight of water dripping down the muscular arms and well-defined abs. Just when the water revealed the man’s navel and a teasing hint of black hair leading down further did the stranger tense. His head snapped to the side where Thomas and Miroslav were standing and for the first time Thomas was able to see his eyes.

He was distantly aware that they were deep blue but it was getting hard to think. Those eyes were wide and wary, like a deer caught in the headlights but at the same time they seemed to draw him in. Thomas didn’t realize that he had taken some hesitant steps towards the stranger until a warning hiss made him freeze.

Two bright red foxes had blocked his way, baring their teeth to him dangerously as though they wanted him to back off. He stared down at them perplexed before shifting his gaze to Miroslav. The wizard had not moved and was watching the scene with mild interest but didn’t seem inclined at all to intervene.

When Thomas looked back to the lake, he belatedly realized that the foxes weren’t the only animals present. Dozens of different forest animals were surrounding the lake as though they had been watching the stranger bathe with the same fascination as Thomas had.

Rabbits, mouses, foxes and even wolves were standing peacefully side by side. Owls, woodpeckers, all other kind of birds and also squirrels were sitting quietly on the branches of the trees. The stones at the shore were covered in bees, ants, butterflies and all kinds of bugs.

It seemed like all animals that lived nearby had come to watch the stranger.

Tentatively Thomas took another step forward and instantly the foxes were joined by a grimly looking, grey wolf. Thomas had the distinct feeling that he should probably feel scared and make a run for it but instead he said soothingly. “I mean your friend no harm, I swear.”

Strangely the animals seemed to understand him because the foxes ceased their threatening hissing. The wolf seemed less trustful but he was longer baring his teeth either and looking back towards the man in the lake questioningly.

The latter was still staring at Thomas with those unnerving, otherworldly eyes but he was now walking out of the water.

Thomas tried as hard as he could to keep his own eyes on the other man’s face - his staring was probably rude enough as it was - but they instinctively darted down when the man quietly reached for the wolf’s snout, his fingers gracing soothingly along the animal’s jaw as though there was no danger coming from a wild canine.

And God, this man was just too attractive to look at. He wasn’t blinking, his eyes calling out to Thomas like a siren and once again the latter was slowly taking step after step towards him. The eyes were wide and innocent but at the same time they seemed old and melancholic. Thomas was reminded of both an excited child that was eager to get to know the world and an old man who had already seen too much of its horrors.

Suddenly they were standing too close, Thomas’ own eyes wide open as they tried and failed to adjust to the otherworldly glow of the man’s porcelain skin. Long elegant fingers were hovering hesitantly in front of his face before they finally touched his cheek.

Thomas almost whimpered at the contact, a feeling of deep inner peace that he had never known settling over his heart. Suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe without the touch and he leaned into the palm, enjoying the feel of soft and elegant fingers carding through his hair.

The strangers had still not spoken a single word but he seemed content looking at Thomas and touching him. The latter flinched when he suddenly felt something soft against his leg and when he looked down, he saw two brown rabbits rubbing themselves against his leg before one of the foxes who had just hissed at him threateningly, was joining them. A red squirrel was darting up his leg and torso, stopping only when it was sitting on Thomas’ shoulder. It seemed to eye him curiously as though it had never seen a human up close. Strangely it was the same expression with which the stranger was regarding him as well.

Miroslav’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Thomas, this is Robert.” That was all he said as though it was any explanation for what exactly was going on here.

Thomas couldn’t help smiling as he offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Robert.”

But Robert only looked down at his extended hand questioningly as though he had no idea what to do with it. Then his lips moved but there was no sound coming out. It took Thomas a while to realize that Robert was silently trying out the name ‘Thomas’ on his tongue.

“Why is he not speaking to me?” Thomas asked irritated.

“Because he can’t,” Miroslav explained and finally walked closer. “Robert is mute since birth, that’s why he is not leaving the forest any more. When he was younger, he spent some time in the village as well but the people there mocked him and bullied him for his physical disability.”

Hatred for the foolish people of the village filled Thomas and he reached up to touch Robert’s cheek as well. Robert flinched at first as though he expected pain and suddenly Thomas’ ears were drumming with the hissing and growling of dozens of animals. But then he gently swiped his thumb over Robert’s bottom lip, watching the raven-haired’s eyes close to further enjoy the feeling.

The sight of Robert’s closed eyes as he pushed his nose into Thomas’ hand demandingly made Thomas go weak in the knees and he spoke without thought. “You’re so beautiful, Robert. It hurts looking at you.”

Robert’s eyes opened and he seemed to be confused and hurt. Then he drew his eyebrows together in concentration and suddenly the glow of his body seemed to dim.

Thomas gaped. “How did you do that? Are you a wizard too?”

He squealed in shock when Robert shoved him back with an angry expression in his eyes. Behind them however Miroslav was laughing out loud. “I think you upset him. Robert was born with magic but never studied it, he doesn’t need to.”

Thomas frowned. “Is this supposed to explain anything?”

“No, I just answered your question,” Miroslav replied swiftly. Thomas was starting to think that these annoying, cryptic answers were just a weird wizard thing. He turned his attention back to the less infuriating Robert who had watched their interaction with curiosity.

Miroslav’s tone was wary when he announced. “Robert, we need your help. Thomas is searching for a unicorn.”

Robert’s gaze shifted to Thomas at that and suddenly he seemed to look less friendly, more calculating. Miroslav affirmed this impression when he explained, “Robert wants to test your heart. Whether you are truly worthy of seeing a unicorn with your own eyes.”

Thomas nodded. “Of course.” He dropped his hand, trying to stay still for whatever Robert intended to do. The latter had taken a step closer and he was in Thomas’ personal space now, the scent of flowers, fresh rain… and something else enveloping Thomas like a cocoon.

Was it sunlight? Could someone even smell of sunlight?

His thoughts came to a sudden halt when Robert laid his palm against his chest. Thomas gasped at the strange feeling, wondering how it was possible that the simple touch could make him feel like he was burning from the inside. His heart seemed to forget how to beat at the cleansing wave of peace surging through him. It hurt at first but after a few seconds Thomas felt strangely light and free. He kept his eyes on Robert, seeing a flicker of wonder and awe crossing the handsome man’s face. Then he closed his eyes, setting Thomas free of the compulsion to drown in its sea of blue before he leaned down and placed his ear against Thomas’ chest. It felt incredibly intimate and Thomas didn’t dare to even breathe, fearing that one wrong movement might cause the other man to back away again. He was hyperaware of Robert’s soft hair tickling his throat, one of his arms wrapped loosely around Thomas’ back while his left hand was still lightly placed on Thomas’ chest.

Robert remained as still as a statue for a while before eventually letting go of Thomas. When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing almost silver.

Miroslav stepped forward slowly. “You are worthy, Thomas. I can’t say I’m surprised about that considering you could see through my illusion. Only the most pure-hearted hold a magic stronger than that of a wizard.”

Thomas gave him an incredulous look. “I have no magic. Look at me, I’m probably the most ordinary man in the world.”

The benevolent smile on Miroslav’s face made him feel like a young child getting lectured by his parents. “One who is pure-hearted can never be ordinary. It is the same with Robert, that’s why he finds you so fascinating. He is still young and has never seen someone like you.”

Unsure how to take this Thomas turned back to Robert. The latter had not moved but the silver glow had spread from his eyes over his whole body and Thomas noticed with confusion that the animals had backed away from them. Not out of fear but respect, Thomas noticed when all of a sudden a new animal appeared in the shadows of the woods. The old bear and the three wolves that had already backed away lowered their heads in submission as it majestically trotted forth into the light.

At first glance it looked like a beautiful black horse, tall and proud. Its pelt was shimmering in the unnatural light that engulfed it, the long black mane falling evenly down the long, slender throat, only curling at the ends. Contrary to its tall stature it had a small head with rather delicate features. And there on its head was a long, thin horn.

Thomas’ breath faltered and he felt the sudden urge to avert his eyes from the beautiful creature. A unicorn.

It was standing several feet away from them and the look it regarded Thomas with was mistrustful to say the least. The young man couldn’t blame it, many humans saw unicorns merely as rare and valuable animals that would make a tremendous sum of money. But it still hurt to have such a sacred being look at him with disapproval.

The unicorn’s eyes shifted to Robert, holding his gaze. Thomas had the impression they were somehow communicating with each other, especially when Robert made a sound that sounded suspiciously like an annoyed snort.

The unicorn’s tail jerked in response before it turned its cold, intimidating gaze to Thomas once again. And suddenly there was a voice coming from the deepest corners of Thomas’ heart.

_Don’t think that I will trust you just because my brothers seem to do._

It was definitely male but the voice wasn’t as hostile as the unicorn’s cold glare had made Thomas assume. “Why do you refer to them as your brothers?”

The unicorn seemed mildly surprised that Thomas had chosen to ask this. _Magic is leaving this world and there are only few creatures and bearers of magic left. We are all brothers and sisters._

The words evoked deep sadness in Thomas’ heart. A world without magic seemed dull and empty to him.

The unicorn inclined its head curiously as though it had heard Thomas’ thought. _You are a human and yet you think like one of us. But tell me, Thomas, do you consider yourself pure of heart?_

Thomas was about to nod, his first thought with his father who needed this cure so badly. But then he realized it would be pointless to lie to a creature that could see his heart clearer than he himself ever would. “I’m not sure what that means. But if to be pure-hearted means that I have no intentions for myself, then I am most certainly not.”

The unicorn’s eyes narrowed and his voice was less righteous, more empathetic when he inquired. _You’re talking about your desire for my brother._

Thomas jerked, part of him fearing that he would magically go up in flames or that the unicorn would want to harm him in any other way for his inappropriate feelings for Robert.

But the unicorn did not try any such thing but merely walked closer towards him. _Do not try to hide your heart from me, it is pointless. And you don’t have to be afraid, to desire merely means that you are able to feel. I do not hold that against you. But I advise you not to act on your feelings. Robert has a fragile heart and to be in love with you would destroy him._

Thomas felt elated that the unicorn understood his feelings but at the same time there was the sharp sting of hurt. “I would never hurt him.”

_Not intentionally,_ the unicorn agreed with a hint of sympathy. _But to love and not being able to be with you would kill him from the inside._

“Why would he not be able to be with me?” Thomas retorted, not caring at all that Robert and Miroslav were still there and probably able to guess by now where this conversation was heading.

The unicorn was in front of him now, taller than any horse could ever be. Thomas was once again struck with the urge to drop his gaze. _Robert doesn’t belong here any longer. This world is no place for him any longer._

“Who are you to decide that for him?” Thomas countered before he could have stopped himself.

Suddenly the unicorn was glowing brightly in silver and black, like a dying star. Thomas shielded his eyes instinctively as the unicorn in front of him disappeared. When the light faded, a naked man was standing in its place. He was taller and slightly broader than Thomas, his slightly glowing skin pale and thin, making him look strangely vulnerable. His hair was raven with a brown shimmer and it was slightly longer than Robert’s, its ends curling just like the mane of the unicorn had done. The man’s dark brown eyes still had a faint, unnatural spark of silver in them.

He was incredibly good-looking but Thomas did not feel the same kind of desire for him that he had felt for Robert. There was still a strange draw and judging by the way the silent animals were now grouping around the human, they felt it too but Thomas did not dare to touch him.

After a long moment of awe Thomas finally found his voice again. “Unicorns can shift?”

He flinched when the unicorn-turned-man used his real voice to talk to him. It sounded similar to the one in Thomas’ heart but it was deeper and less vibrant. “Why did you think no man has ever seen a glimpse of us if we didn’t want them to?”

Thomas let these words sink in, taking in the way the animals were crowding the man now that the magic around him was constrained. Suddenly a thought struck him and he turned towards Robert. “You’re a unicorn too, aren’t you?”

Robert smiled at him and a heartbeat later he nodded. It made so much sense now why Robert was behaving so strangely and why his eyes didn’t look human at all. He pushed his cheek into Thomas’ head affectionately and the young man let his fingers stroke over the warm skin.

“But why can’t you talk like your brother can?”

Of course Robert couldn’t respond but it was Miroslav who answered. “Because Robert is still a young unicorn, only a few centuries old. The magic within him becomes stronger the older he gets and soon he will be able to talk like a human as well.”

“You knew that Miroslav would lead me to the lake,” Thomas concluded, still unable to look away from Robert. “When he said last night that the unicorn was already watching me, he was talking about you. You wanted me to find you. But why?”

Robert only looked at him and suddenly his face was too close. Thomas’ had to fight against the urge to lean forward and bridge the distance between their lips. Shame flooded him instantly when he realized that he desired the most pure creature in the universe, a unicorn. The memory of what Robert truly was should deter Thomas but it didn’t. Instead it fuelled his wish to see Robert in his true form.

Beside them Miroslav chuckled. “Thomas, you should listen to Mats. As he said there is nothing wrong with the way you feel. Or do you think that unicorns aren’t able to feel the same things? Love and desire?”

Thomas tore his gaze away from Robert to look at him. “They do?”

The unicorn that his friend had referred to as ‘Mats’ seemed amused by his question. “Of course we do. Or do you think that my brother allows every human he meets to see and even touch him?” When Thomas didn’t respond, he added more softly. “You, Thomas, are the first man who has ever touched him. For all the centuries he is alive now, Robert has only felt the touches of the animals in this forest and my own.”

Thomas turned back to Robert, part of him so shocked by this revelation that he hoped to find something in there that would indicate that Mats was lying. But there was nothing. Thomas couldn’t imagine what that must have felt like or even more how overwhelmed Robert must be feeling now.

Thomas dropped his hand and took a reverent step back. “You’re wrong, Robert. I am not worthy of this.” He dropped to his knees in shame, refusing to meet the unicorn’s eyes again even when Robert took his face into his hands.

Suddenly Thomas was engulfed in warm light, his cheeks where Robert was touching him burning brightly. Then the touch vanished together with the blinding light. Thomas still had his eyes downcast but there was a source of silver light right in front of him.

_Look at me, Thomas._

The human was startled by the voice in his heart, one he had never heard before but still was dimly familiar to him. As though he had heard it in one of his recent dreams. Thomas obeyed and carefully raised his head.

Just like Mats in his true form, just looking at Robert hurt. The unicorn was still tall but slightly smaller than his brother, only the chest of broader built. His fetlocks had a crown of slightly curled, longer hair but otherwise the pelt was as shiny and raven as Mats’. His mane was a bit shorter though but wavier, the head of the same delicate build. He was for sure the most beautiful creature Thomas had ever laid eyes upon.

A loud neigh from the side made Thomas turn his head and to his surprise Storm was standing there and staring at Robert with what looked like approval. As though Thomas’ stallion exactly knew what his owner was thinking of the unicorn.

“Don’t be angry with him for coming here,” Mats told Thomas quietly. “Our combined auras have pulled him here.”

Thomas wanted to say that he would never think of being angry with Storm but suddenly a whooshing sound cut him off. He jerked when Robert let out a pained sound and fell to the side.

“Robert!” Thomas screamed and he was at the unicorn’s side in an instant, seeing an arrow stuck in the latter’s chest and silver-white blood trickling from the wound.

Mats let out a furious snarl, eyes blazing the moment that a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the large tree at the opposing shore. By the time Thomas’ eyes had adjusted, the tree was split in two by the force and a man was lying on the ground beside it, shaking in fear.

It was Sandro.

“No, please don’t kill me! I’m begging you, show mercy on me!”

Thomas stayed on his knees beside Robert, his hand grasping the latter’s shoulder to reassure himself that Robert was alive. “What did you do? Why would you shoot a unicorn?”

“A unicorn would fetch me more money than I could count,” Sandro whimpered, his eyes still fearfully on Mats’ glowering form.

His answer only angered Thomas more and judging by the way Mats approached the hunter now, he felt the same. Sandro was scrambling backwards in an attempt to keep the distance but eventually a trunk behind him stopped his escape. His face turned ashen.

Mats regarded his pitiful form for a moment. “Killing is not in my nature, human, so you do not have to fear that I would harm you.” At Sandro’s relieved sigh, he added, “But I cannot say the same for the animals. My brother has been the protector of this forest for many years and I understand their anger.” He turned to the large wolf that was impatiently waiting for his turn. “Make sure that he does not follow us. Having injured a being as pure as a unicorn will most likely drive him to insanity anyway.”

Sandro looked horrified by those words but all Thomas felt was a sense of grim satisfaction. A whimper brought his attention back to Robert and he was shocked to see fear in the latter’s eyes. Fear of him. Because he was a human as well.

“Let me see!” Mats ordered and Thomas hurried to make way for him. Robert’s fear waned a bit and he kept still while Mats was pulling out the arrow.

“Wait,” Thomas exclaimed in panic. “Now it is only going to bleed m-”

He broke off when Mats disappeared in black and silver light and shifted into his true form. Suddenly feeling like he was intruding Thomas brought some distance between himself and the two unicorns. Robert turned his head to him instantly, the fear back in his eyes.

It was not fear that Thomas would hurt him but fear that Thomas would leave him.

The realization was like a weight being lifted off his chest but before he could say anything, Mats had leaned down until the side of his head was almost touching the oozing wound. At first Thomas was puzzled what Mats was doing but then a single, silver tear ran down Mats’ face and he remembered…

“The tear of a unicorn,” he whispered and watched in awe as the teardrop fell onto the wound and with light silver glow, the wound closed itself like in time lapse. The legends were true indeed.

Carefully Robert stood up again, lowering his head to lick at his own chest. The pelt would have to grow again but otherwise it was as good as new. Mats nuzzled his neck, clearly relieved that Robert would be alright again.

Thomas wanted to approach them but suddenly Mats was blocking his way, the voice in Thomas’ head undeniably hostile. _No. I have had enough of humans killing my brothers and sisters. It is time for us to move on. It has been too long since we have been with our own kind._

Miroslav’s earlier words came back to Thomas. “You are leaving this world.”

Robert stepped around his brother, his eyes wistful. _We cannot survive in a world without magic. We have been here for many centuries but our time here is over now. Mats wanted me to go with him for several years now but I didn’t want to accept the truth._ His eyes drifted to the human at the other side of the lake. _What has this world become that one of our protégées would willingly kill one of our kind just to enrich themselves?_ He turned to look at Mats, sadness entwining with determination. _You were right, brother. This world doesn’t need us any longer._

“No!” Thomas protested, feeling like his heart was breaking at the thought of both unicorns leaving this world forever, the thought of never seeing Robert again. “I’m begging you, please don’t go! Not all humans are bad, there is still hope for this world.”

Robert paused for a moment before replying. _We can’t survive on hope alone.  
_ He stepped closer, pushing his muzzle against Thomas’ chest as though he was begging for him not to make him stay. _It is too late, Thomas. Most unicorns have already followed the rainbow and they will never come back. Mats and I need to go because this is where we belong. Where we can be free._

All protest died on Thomas’ tongue. He didn’t want to let Robert go but at the same time he wanted the unicorn to be happy.

“If this is what you want, I have no right to stop you. But I will miss you, Robert. When I saw you for the first time, I felt like I had been waiting for you all my life.” He raised his arms and embraced the beautiful unicorn’s neck, inhaling the scent of flowers, rain, horse and sunlight as deep as he could. “Don’t forget me, Robert. Please.”

_Never_ , was the instant response. _I could feel your heart long before I ever saw you and for the first time in my life I fell in love. But we were not meant to be. I will take my love to the world beyond the rainbow and whenever I feel sad, I will think of you._

Thomas pressed his eyes together, holding on to Robert even tighter as he tried to mesmerize the feel of the silky pelt and the warmth emanating from his body.

Mats’ voice filled their hearts. _The longer we stay, the harder it will get to leave._

Thomas let go of Robert then. “He is right. You should go now.”

Robert’s blue eyes were suddenly shimmering silver and he lowered his head towards the human’s open palm. A small tear was trickling down his face and onto Thomas’ hand. The human stared at it in wonder. He had not dared to hope that Robert would grant him his wish after what had just happened with Sandro.

_This is for your father,_ Robert explained. _Please tell him he should be proud of his son. For he now holds the heart of a unicorn._

“I will,” Thomas assured him in a hoarse voice.

He took a step back, not protesting when Miroslav came closer to transfer the teardrop from his hand into a small jar. His gaze followed Robert as the young unicorn joined his brother.

Together Thomas and Miroslav watched as the two magnificent creatures galloped off deeper into the forest. And around them the animals seemed to mourn as well, knowing that their two protectors would never be coming back.

 

***

 

Storm had been galloping day and night and had driven himself to his very limits until in early winter he and his owner finally reached their home. The wind was harsh and cold, a thin sheet of snow covering the hard ground when the exhausted horse and rider reached the front door of their house. Several of their neighbours paused what they were doing, their faces lighting up when they recognized the popular young man.

Thomas had not even descended his horse properly when his younger sister Mathilda came running towards him and almost swept him off his feet in a crushing embrace. “Brother, you’re back! I missed you so much!”

Thomas chuckled as he saw that she was smiling and crying at the same time. “I missed you too, Mathilda.”

In that moment the front door opened and Joshua stood in the doorway, his eyes widening when he saw Thomas as though he had trouble believing it. The next moment he was in Thomas’ arms as well. “Finally! I was so afraid that something had happened to you, especially when your letters stopped coming.”

“My apologies but I spent the entire last month riding back home as fast as Storm could.” He pulled back from his two siblings and asked. “Where is our father? Please tell me I didn’t come too late.”

Mathilda’s face lit up. “No, you’re not too late. He cannot leave the bed any longer but he is still fighting like he always did. He kept telling us that you would come back with the cure.”

“You have the cure, right?” Joshua inquired anxiously.

Thomas pulled out the jar with Robert’s teardrop. “I wouldn’t have returned without it.”

He hurried inside then with Mathilda and Joshua close behind, all three of them entering their parents’ bedroom where Mr. Heynckes was lying in his bed. He seemed to be the only one not surprised by Thomas’ return. “I knew you would come back, son.”

Thomas’ throat was suddenly dry with relief and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully he raised the jar. “I have the cure.”

His father smiled. “Of course you do. If anyone was worthy, then it would be you. But I already knew that. Your two friends visited me in my dreams and told me that you are on your way home with the cure.”

Thomas looked at him surprised. “My friends?”

“Two men with eyes as silver as the light of the moon.”

Thomas’ heart clenched in gratitude for the two unicorns but he didn’t respond, instead opening the jar and offering it to his father. Mr. Heynckes managed to sit up in his bed and carefully took the jar from Thomas.

“Thank you, son. I will never forget what you did for me.” He put it to his lips and swallowed down the tear.

His three children waited with bated breaths, not sure what to expect. Joshua and Mathilda gasped when their father’s eyes flashed silver for a brief moment. Mr. Heynckes waited for a moment before folding back the blanket that had been draped over his legs and standing up. His steps were hesitant as though he was expecting his legs to give out any second but no such thing happened and he walked more confidently alongside the bed.

“Oh, father!” Mathilda exclaimed and happily threw herself into Mr. Heynckes’ arms. Joshua was quick to follow, his voice reverent. “This is a miracle.”

Thomas smiled wistfully, his thoughts returning to the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. “Actually it is magic.” But despite the growing ache in his heart, he joined his family, all of them grateful that they would get to be together for a while longer…

 

***

 

Several months were passing by. This year’s winter was one of the harshest Thomas could remember in his life and it lasted for almost six months until the sun returned and melted away the snow. Winter turned into spring and the people in the village were joyful and laughing again.

Except for Thomas. The young man had grown quieter ever since his return and oftentimes people would see him walking along the forest as though he was searching, waiting.

Joshua, Mathilda and even his loyal stallion Storm had been worried but they could not make Thomas talk about what was weighing so heavy on his heart. Only Mr. Heynckes seemed to understand him though he had never talked about it with his son. But he didn’t need to – not after seeing the same sadness in the eyes of another man, one who had visited him in his dreams before he had been cured. Not after he had heard Thomas cry in his sleep countless of times.

Some of the old people in the village called it ‘the curse of the unicorn’. As the songs and poems said, every man who had laid eyes upon a unicorn would live on with deep grief in his heart. Because for the first and last time they had seen the purest being in this world.

It was a red dawn in spring when Thomas was standing at the edge of the forest again, in front of him the dark shadows of the woods and behind him the colourful flowers of the meadows.

It was a red dawn in spring when a silver light illuminated the shadows and Thomas’ heart was gripped with anticipation and surprise.

It was a red dawn in spring when a black unicorn appeared amidst the trees and dark brown eyes with a silver glow were staring back at him with an unreadable expression.

Thomas almost cried in joy at hearing Mats’ voice in his heart again. _He misses you. The path of the rainbow has been closed for us because my brother cannot shed the ache in his heart nor can he ignore the way you are calling out for him. It seems I underestimated the depth of your feelings for each other._

Thomas didn’t dare to breathe. “Where is he?”

Mats’ eyes softened and he looked like he wanted to smile. _Where he belongs._

And behind him illuminated in the same unnatural light Robert appeared like a dark shadow. Thomas’ heart skipped a beat and he struggled to believe that he wasn’t dreaming. He came to meet Robert and only when he was throwing his arms around the unicorn’s neck, could he breathe again.

“Robert!” Thomas held him tightly, all pain and sadness in his heart vanishing instantly. “There has never been a moment in the past months when I didn’t think about you and yet now that you are here, I’m stricken by your beauty all over again.”

Robert neighed quietly. _I could feel your longing for me because it was as strong as my own. I do not want to continue living a life of loneliness. I want to be by your side._

Thomas pulled back, his joy suddenly tinged with fear. “But Miroslav said unicorns can’t survive in a world without magic. You will die if you stay with me.”

Before Robert could respond, Mats let out an indignant huff, his voice sounding amused. _Do you honestly think that I would allow my brother to choose a path that would end in death? No, I love him too much to ever let him leave me._

Thomas frowned. “I don’t understand. There is a way for us to be together that won’t kill Robert?”

Mats inclined his head. _There is indeed. But I have to ask you, how much do you truly love him? What would you give to be with him?_

“I would give anything,” Thomas replied immediately, the hope of being with Robert spreading in his heart like a wildfire.

_Even your family?_

The thought of leaving his father and his siblings filled him with sadness, but Thomas had expected this question. “I know that I would have to leave them. A village is no safe place for a unicorn. And Robert would never be happy there, he would always have to hide. I don’t want that, I want him to be free.”

Mats’ eyes turned to Robert. _It is your choice as well._

Robert pushed his head against the side of Thomas as though to prove a point and the human instinctively raised his hand to stroke his muzzle.

_Please grant us this wish. I’m too young and therefore not powerful enough to do it myself but I would do it in a heartbeat. Thomas holds my heart._

That answer seemed to satisfy Mats because he returned his attention to Thomas, his voice full of pride. _And you hold his._ He stepped forward then. _Robert is the only unicorn that I created in my lifetime because I have never seen a heart as pure as his. Until I met you._

Thomas’ eyes widened as he began to understand. “You want to turn me? But how is this possible, why me of all people?”

It was Robert who responded. ‘ _The purest of hearts alone might live to see a unicorn.’ Isn’t that what your songs say? And just a few lines further it says ‘pure of heart alone can only be a unicorn’. Has that never struck you as an odd contradiction?”_

Thomas was unable to respond, the thought of becoming one of these legendary, mysterious creatures too overwhelming. When he had found his voice again, he smiled. “Thank you, both of you. For considering me worthy of this honour.” He turned to look at Robert. “And for loving me so much.”

_It’s going to be alright,_ Robert reassured him. _It doesn’t hurt at all. Just believe in yourself and our love._

“I will,” Thomas promised and nodded towards Mats.

The older unicorn stepped closer until he was directly in front of Thomas before lowering his head, almost as though he intended to bow. Instead the tip of his horn was now touching Thomas’ chest.

The human gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of magic coursing through him but as Robert had said it was not painful at all. Instead he felt like every ache and every sorrow was being shed off his heart like various layers hiding the true core underneath. And suddenly the magic reached Thomas’ heart.

Strangely it felt like a part of him was dying. There was no pain but a blinding white light taking away his eyesight, followed by a melodic sound in his ears. It sounded almost like a wistful song. And then his heart was enveloped by magic. Not Mats’ magic but one that seemed to come from Thomas himself.

Thomas opened his eyes. He had not moved an inch but suddenly he felt like seeing his surroundings in a whole new light. But he could barely focus on it, all he could see were the two black unicorns eyeing him with concern and also pride.

_How do you feel?_ Robert asked tentatively.

_Good,_ Thomas responded instantly only to neigh indignantly at realizing that he had not used his mouth to answer. He had spoken with his heart.

Mats chuckled and motioned for him to follow him. _Take a look at yourself, Thomas. You certainly look like a much better fit for my brother in his true form now._

He led them to a nearby stream and when Thomas looked at the surface of the water, he was startled to see his own reflection. He was a unicorn indeed, smaller than Mats but slightly taller than Robert just like in their human bodies. He was of slimmer build but no less elegant, his otherworldly appearance accentuated by the silver light surrounding him. But what differentiated him from the two others the most was that he was a white unicorn. Just like the pictures in the old story books he had loved to read as a child.

_This is a dream. It can’t be real._

Robert pushed his head against his throat affectionately. _It is very real, I can assure you. And there are so many things that I want to show you, places where I want to take you._

Thomas felt deep warmth spreading through him and he leaned into the touch. _In the land behind the rainbow?_

Robert nodded. _Yes. Our home._

Thomas turned his head into the direction of his house. With his supernatural senses he could see and feel Mathilda and Joshua playing with their friends, oblivious to what had happened with their big brother. But his father was standing in Thomas’ room, his hands ghosting over the neatly made bed. Somehow Mr. Heynckes already knew deep in his heart that his son did not belong here any longer. He had not belonged ever since he had returned from his journey.

_I love you,_ he whispered to all three of them. _I hope you will understand someday._

And as the sun was finally rising on the horizon, a rainbow appeared all of a sudden. If one had looked closely, they might have seen three unicorns riding through it only to disappear from this world forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit of the character Mathilda goes to Blue_Night and her wonderful stories, I just had to borrow her character for this one.  
> Credit of the lame poem at the bginning goes to myself, I swear I'm better at such things in German. ;-)


End file.
